Government regulations mandate that receipts include certain information, and may periodically ask businesses to prove up compliance with these regulations. Failure to comply with such regulations may result in fines or loss of business licenses. It is becoming increasingly common for transactions to be executed across multiple locations, each having different regulatory requirements. For example, in a money transfer transaction, a sending party (e.g., a party sending funds in connection with the money transfer transaction) may be located in a first location (e.g., a first city, a first state, or a first country) and a receiving party (e.g., a party receiving funds in connection with the money transfer transaction) may be located in a second location (e.g., a second city, a first state, or a first country). The first location and the second location may be associated with different regulations that impose different requirements on the content of receipts. Localized generation of receipt content (e.g., at the location where the money transfer transaction originated) may result in creation of a receipt that is provided to a party, such as the receiving party, that may not be compliant with the relevant regulations. This may lead to fines or loss of business license for the operator of a money transfer entity operating the first location, and possibly even an operator of the second location. Additionally localized generation requires multiple locations to each track and implement different rules as well as have each location accountable for compliance.